Raef: The Trickster
Content Warning: None Day: ~324 years before campaign "Pleeeeease?" He pouted out his lower lip, looking up at his dad. "Your mother said 'no'." Raef stamped his feet. "Why?" "You're too old for such nonsense," his mom interjected from where she sat on the sofa, reading a book. She wasn't really paying attention. "But -" "No. Now go ready yourself for dinner." -- Raef pushed the window open, slow and gentle to make sure it didn't creak on its hinges. He had to be quiet. If Mom and Dad found out then he'd be in trouble, and he didn't want to be in trouble. He smirked. At least not yet. He lifted himself over the silk to land lightly on the frozen ground. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him as he trotted off down the alley. Eventually it led to a small street and that small street led to a bigger street. This street bustled with adults and children that wound their way to one of the parks were the show was being hosted. The park was crowded. It was a good thing he was small. "'Scuse me!" he said to each person he bumped up against, pushing through them until he was close to the raised, wooden platform. Torches flickered and danced in the cold breeze that blew. They didn't bring about any warmth, but there was enough people around that he would've been comfortable without his cloak. He bounced on his toes as he stared up at the crimson curtains. Any minute now and they would open! Any minute now and the Trickster would jump out! He bit his lower lip as he rocked on his toes, nearly vibrating with anticipation. Then finally (finally) the curtains parted. Flames flared to life, catching the curtains on fire, and someone bounded through the flames, pirrouted in the air, and landed in a jingle of bells. A face grinned out through a fox mask. -- Phantom horses, dancing lights, flickering flames, ghostly hands that disappeared and reappeared with cards, coins, and other items from the audience moved in front of Raef’s gaze. He stared, rapt, mouth slightly ajar. It was exciting. He never wanted it to end. But, like all good things, the show began to wind down. People began to wander off, back home for the night or to the pubs that were still open. The singed curtains healed themselves, the Trickster slipped between them, and then he was alone. He didn’t want to go home. He just wanted to sit there, basking in the glow of something he had could have never imagined, in the momentary happiness that would all too soon be doused in the cold, dark shadows of his life. As the warmth dissipated, his skin prick and shivers danced across his skin. Still, he didn’t leave. He just watched the curtains that rustled in the breeze. They opened again and the Trickster came out. “Oh.” The Trickster paused before walking over, his footsteps light on the wood. “Hello.” He sat down on the edge of the platform. “Hey.” Raef grinned, heart racing too fast. It jittered in his chest. “The show’s --” “It was great!” He giggled. “That thing with the...the…” He mimed a hand snatching a coin out of the air. The Trickster chuckled. “This?” He did the trick, a coin appearing between his fingertips. “Yes!” Raef gave a little bounce, hugging his cloak close. “Can...can…” The flushed skin on his face deepened in a blush. “Can you show me?” The Trickster held out a hand, smiling through the fox mask. “C’mon.” -- By the time he crawled into bed, shivering, cold from the night air that still clung to him, his mind was racing. The Trickster had shown him the trick. Had even let him practice until he could do it. Not as mystical or as fancy as the Trickster - he’d never be that good - but he had learned! He’d get better. He really would. The Trickster said he could get that good. “There you go! You’ve got it.” “‘S not as good as you…” “You will be.” “...nah…” His mom and dad never said he’d be good. He was always going to be broken. The Trickster held out the coin. “How ‘bout you keep practicing, eh?” “‘Kay.” He took the coin, rolled it between his fingers, and made it vanish. “When I come back you show me how much better you are, okay?” “I really can be?” “You really, ''really can be.”'' Raef rolled over on the bed, wrapping his hand around the coin, tucking it under his pillow. He didn’t believe he would ever be as good, but the Trickster said he would be. Maybe he could prove the Trickster right. Category:Vignettes